nx_04_discoveryfandomcom-20200214-history
Join
Ready to join up? Well here is the template to do just that. This is a template meant to copy-paste into your preferred text editor (PREFERABLY WORD OR GOOGLE DOCS) so that you can compile your character offline. When you are finished, you can create an account on the forum and copy-paste your text into a Private Message (PM) to the Game Moderator (Multificionado). To register, go to the following link and make your profile from there. NOT HERE ON THIS PAGE. https://login.proboards.com/register/7008551 APPLICATION TO JOIN Name: (Add character name. Here you can include middle names etc.) Homeworld: (Add your character's homeworld.) Species: (Add your character's species.) Birthdate: (Add character age. Though younger characters are allowed, the minimum age of any sexually active character is 18 years old mentally and physically.) Gender: (Add character gender. Male/Female/Non-Binary/Etc.) Orientation: (Add sexual orientation. Heterosexual/Homosexual/Bisexual/Etc.) Department: (Add the department your character will be primarily in. Pick "Other" if you are writing a non-Starfleet character.) Position: (Add the position that your character will be primarily in. Example: Scientist, Chief Engineer, etc. Contact the GM to know what is available.) Physical Appearance Height: (Add character height.) Weight: (Add character weight.) Hair: (Add hair color. Alternatively Bald/Shaven/Etc.) Eye: (Add eye color. Alternatively Insectoid Compound Eyes/Etc.) FaceClaim: (The name actor/actress/model used for character images) Notable Family: Personal History Education: (XXXX-XXXX: Acadmy/Intitute/etc. Create a list with years and place of education. 3 years is the minimum requirement for Starfleet Academy unless your character holds previous experience, is part of the enlisted officers, warrant officers, or a civilian. Union Medical adds one year of education depending on previous experience) Service Record: (XXXX-XXXX: Ensign, USS Example. Create a list with year-to-year, rank, department, ship/base. There is no exact amount of years to gain rank, but it is considered that it would be from two to five years for an officer to gain the next rank. Try to be realistic with the years between promotions) Decorations: (XXXX: Name of Decoration/Medal/Award. Create a list of the decorations that your character has received throughout their career, or even during education. These must, however, be mentioned in the Biography section if they are to be allowed) Biography (This section must be in past-tense. The factual life story of your character thus far. This is the main historical background of your character, usually the longest part of the biography and most important. Be as subjective or objective as you like, but don't make it a short read. 250 words or more is required.) Personality & Traits General Overview: (This section must be in past tense. This section describes your character's psychological profile, what they're like in general.) Strengths: (A list of skills and areas where your character excels) Weaknesses: (A list of skills and areas where your character struggles) Ambitions: (Where does your character see themselves in 5 years? 10 years? What are they working toward?) Hobbies & Interests: (what does your character enjoy doing during time not spent working or on duty?) Physical Profile (This section must be in past tense. The full physical description of your character, be as detailed or as concise as you'd like to be here. Since the GM might eventually depict your character in the Discovery story, it is important that you add things like scarring, tattoos, etc. Include information besides what is found in the Physical Appearance section above.) Reference Images: (Please submit 4-6 hyperlinks to high-resolution images of the chosen faceclaim. These should be images that you like for future reference when the GM might make character images for your character, though the specific images may or may not be used, they do show the GM what you would like your character to look like, ensuring proper images can be selected.)